sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
A Zexal Carol
A Zexal Carol is an episode of Silly's Zexal. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness hates Christmas so some familiar ghosts come and teach him a lesson. Characters *Ash the Fatty *Awkward Iceman *Casual Cashew *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Flip. and he's not a scientist. *Flowery Bugeyes *Four-Ears *Jack Skellington *Lily *Lunch Tray *Momsizer *Nosedive Kite Dude *Penny *Silly *Ugly Hair Man *Whale Mentioned *Metal Box of Ugliness Plot The opening credits begin but Silly stops them. Lily and Penny are decorating The Awesome Webkinz Wiki for Christmas while Silly tries to come up with a Christmas story. Lily accidentally drops a Whale ornament on Lily's head, and he flees when tons more ornaments come raining down. Lily asks for Penny to get the ornaments she dropped but is told that all the ornaments broke. Penny sarcastically asks if they're going to put a headless Orbital on the tree, but Silly corrects her saying that his name is Metal Box of Ugliness, and Penny says that they didn't even know why they were using the zub names. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is complaining that Christmas is stupid, when some of the students show up and start singing their own version of Ignorance is Bliss to ask for cookies. Suddenly they realize the cookies might have Oilmonade and run away. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness walks inside Team Downsize HQ and eats a stale Christmas cookie. The Downsizer Grunts appear and wish him a Merry Christmas, but he ignores them. They decide to sing a song to cheer him up but are kicked away. That night Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is sleeping when he has a nightmare about the events of the day, waking him up. A strong wind blows through his room, knocking over a candle which sets the curtains on fire. He calls for the grunts but nobody is there, so the curtains just burn to nothing, and somehow nothing else catches on fire. Suddenly, Jack Skellington appears, telling Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness that he has stuff to tell you. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness tells Jack that he won't go, so Jack tells him that three ghosts will visit. Later, Casual Cashew appears, calling himself the Ghost of Christmas Cashew Past. He takes Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness to his past, where his mom gives him his goofy bowler hat. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness tells Casual Cashew that even though he used to love Christmas, he outgrew it. Suddenly Jack returns and gives Casual Cashew his paycheck. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is suddenly back in bed, when Whale arrives calling himself the Ghost of Christmas Whale Present. Whale takes him to the house of the two Downsizer Grunts, where they are complaining about Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and plan to quit Team Downsize. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is back in bed again, when finally, Awkward Iceman appears, calling himself the Ghost of Christmas Ice Future. He shows Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness, through slides, the Downsizer Grunts taking over Team Downsize. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness doesn't believe him, so Awkward Iceman takes him into the future where the Downsizer Grunts scrap him for being rude. Suddenly he wakes up and asks Jack what day it is, so he tells him it's still Christmas Eve. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness gives the rest of Team Downsize Christmas off, and is then scared out the window and into a bush by Ugly Hair Man. Silly finishes up the story and then gets hit on the head by a Downsizer ornament, knocking him out. Lily then wishes the readers a Merry Christmas. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 1